


Of Cavafy And Summer Days

by Cvokhauz



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom!Jehan, poetic porn that isnt very porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvokhauz/pseuds/Cvokhauz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are in a relationship with a poet, sooner or later poetry gets involved - sometimes in unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cavafy And Summer Days

The room was filled with light, warm, soft, caressing and present althought he couldn't see it, almost indistinguishable from the featherlike touches of Jehan's hands, torturing him so, so sweetly. The first line came barely above a whisper.  
"Body, remember -"  
A gentle yet still painful bite on the base of his neck.  
" - not just how much you were loved -"  
He gasped at the unexpected friction and bucked his hips up, whining at the immediate loss.  
" - not simply those beds on which you have lain -"  
Another stroke, much rougher that the previous and a cold, teasing finger circling his entrance. He moaned when the hand drew out the first bead.  
"-but also the desire for you that shone -"  
He nearly screamed when he felt the whole string coming out. The voice was still calm and composed, althought with a darker adge to it, betraying poet's arousal.  
" - plainly in the eyes that gazed at you -"  
One, two fingers, stretching and fucking him now.  
" - and quavered in the voice for you, though -"  
Jehan sounds a bit breathless now, but the poem still echoes in the room above Courf's whimpers, strong and unbroken.  
" - by some chance -"  
third finger  
" - obstacle was finally -"  
a blunt head pushing in, in in  
" - forestalled - "  
Courfeyrac screamed, all the pleas and soft moans erupting from his throat in an explosion of pleasure and pain.  
"Now -"  
thrust  
"- that everything -"  
thrust  
" - is finally - "  
thrust  
" - in the past -"  
Jehan withdrew almost completely and before he could protest, the poet slammed back in, setting a brutal rhytm, aiming exactly at his sweet spot.  
" - it seems -"  
-lines now came ragged and quick -  
" - a though -"  
thrust  
" - you did - "  
thrust  
"-yield -"  
and Courfeyrac is coming in white spurts all over his stomach.  
" - to those desires."

But Jehan mercilessly continues, pounding into him until he is a mess, sobbing from overstimulation. Then he finally stills, releasing his load inside and letting out a quiet " Courf-!"  
The poet unties the blindfold and as Courfeyrac clings to him, he soothes him with soft caresses as he finishes the poem.

"How they shone, remember, in the eyes that gazed at you"  
(Courf looks at him with utter adoration in his eyes and breathes out I love you.)  
Jehan's voice is shaking.  
"How they quavered in the voice for you,"  
He kisses the flirt's soft lips.  
"body, remember."

**Author's Note:**

> There are two people to blame for this ficlet - Catullus (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catullus_16) and our terribly boring sociology teacher whose lesson it was written in.  
> Comments will cause high pitched fangirling noises. So will kudos.  
> English is not my first language so if you spot any error, please, let me know.


End file.
